Season 2, A Whole New Life
by spicemeisje
Summary: A season two. Mila came back, Mahad turns 18, Cortes finds a true love, Dahlia has struggles about starting a family and Wayan gets children. Ofcourse little Lena becomes a young woman, gets crushes and dear Cheng turns out to be a real love "hunter".


**Dear readers, I introduce you the 100****th**** Skyland story on FanFiction. This means that Skyand now has one of the biggest Cartoon Fanfiction's base on FanFicion! Yes! I don't really know a title for this. I've had a writing block for nearly a year and just couldn't get rid of it. But here I am. I try to get better in writing. And for some reason, this felt good. This smart chapter is an introduction in a whole new life on Puerto Angel. A season two. Mila came back, Mahad turns 18, Cortes finds a true love, Dahlia has struggles about starting a family and Wayan gets children. Ofcourse little Lena becomes a young woman, gets crushes and dear Cheng turns out to be a real love "hunter". A bunch of new characters and many losts. Keep reading for the full story and to find out who everyone falls in love with!**

A whole new life, flash back for introduction, part 1.

I threw my arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on his shoulder. His strong, muscalared body pressed against mine. It was our little secret. Ours for forever. At least, I hoped so. I knew others couldn't bare it if we were together. Knowing that I was a tough girl, a girl who objects everything a man says, especially if it's a dominating kind of man. But yet I loved him, but not only him. I loved more people around here. Not like family love, but in a lusty way. Is that even a word? Maybe not. But I desired their love and they desired mine. It's not like I did everyone, hell no. I'm not like that. Dreaming about it is something extremely else than actually doing it.

"We need to get back to work, Dahlia." He said while pulling on his pants.

My fingers trailed over his back, my nails leaving a little mark on it.

"You're lucky I wear something long sleeved, otherwise they would've known how rough you are." He looked at me and sighed, "fine, we are."

I smiled and turned around. I didn't feel like going to work. I felt like lying in bed all day with him, but that was no option. People would notice that I wasn't there and that he wasn't there. It wasn't like they would assume that we were together, in bed, I'm sure Cheng or Lena would come up with something fantastic, a real good reason why we both were gone for the day. But then again, those two kids would notice it and they were smart enough to pin point the lines out.

I heard him leave the room and got up to change into my regular clothes. Black and yellow, my honeybee clothes. Right, the usual clothes. Maybe I should change sometime. Red, Mahad would go crazy. Maybe completely black. That would be nice, or could be…

A few minutes later I made my way to the Saint Nazaire. Ready for some real cleaning action. I grabbed my cheap, old, mp3-player, the broom and started to sweep the floor.

"Left, right. Left, right." I chanted over and over again till I got the starboard of the ship completely done. Well, I only use the broom but there wasn't enough water to clean the ship properly. I couldn't even brush my teeth this morning.

I took the broom to the larboard and started cleaning over there.

I was just about to sing "Blame it on the boogy" when the broom felt from the ship and nearly took me with it. I had lost my balance over Patrucci's clown feet.

"What the! What is wrong with you, moron!"

"You promised to clean my pub!"

"Shut up idiotic Pasta head, you're dearest pub is un-cleanable! No one can clean that thing, it's awfull!" I shouted at him, holding the urge to slap him so hard that he would fall of the block, landing on a block somewhere in this forsaken world, hoping he would break his extremely annoying neck.

"I'm going to tell Cortes, you're going to get fired!" He chanted before he ran away.

I shouted, screamed and cursed. That stupid little ant surely knew how to ruin my day.

"Hello, darling." Mahad said as he grabbed my waist and gave me a kiss in the neck.

"Mahad! Leave me alone! Now is not the time!" I shouted at him, the whole crew looked at us.

Talking about an embarrassing moment. Cortes gave looks that could kill, Wayan looked confused and Mila had dropped the box she was carrying. And according to the sound it just made it was full of glass.

Mahad loosened his grip and mumbled an apologize.

"It's fine. Just let me go and leave."

He let me go and was about to walk away when I stopped him. I was too embarrassed about being watched. And worried about him, no one was allowed to know.

He looked at me and gave me a desperate look. I felt so sorry for him. Maybe I should tell him that I… That 'we' are nonexistent. I had thought about an 'us' last night but it seemed for the best that we shouldn't be together. But me, stopping him, gave him the wrong direction.

He leaned towards me, eyes closed. I could feel the air that came out of his nose. His manly, heavy but steady breathing. The feeling made me shiver.

He was just about to kiss me when I pushed him away and took off. What had I done? Now everyone thought I was weak. And he would think that we were together but he would also think that we were separated. Could he ever forgive me? After what I had just done?

I reached my house, my room and then my bed. I cried for hours. Why was I becoming so weak? Why did I felt like this? Why did I gave men wrong clues? What was wrong with me?

I had a million questions that no one could answer for me, not even me. Except, maybe. Maybe a woman would understand me. Mila. But if I went to Mila, Mahad would think I came for him. Not again, please.

I ran towards Mila's house and banged on the door.

"Mila, it's me, Dahlia. Let me in, I need to talk."

"She's not home." I heard Mahad say. It came from above the house, he was lying on the upper side of the block. How did he get there? I'm sure he walked a few miles for that.

"Mahad?"

"Hmm," was all he said.

"Nothing, never mind." I walked away from the house and tried to keep myself from looking back. But I failed. I peeked and saw him standing on the bricks. He looked… Pained. I sure had hurt him. I felt so bad for him, but I couldn't help myself, right?

**Thank you for reading, stay tuned to find out who Dahlia's been fooling around with!**


End file.
